


Weapon of Illusion

by TheSaraBeara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, mass - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Death, Drug Addiction, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Interspecies Sex, Love, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rebirth, References to Drugs, Revenge, Second Chances, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaraBeara/pseuds/TheSaraBeara
Summary: This story is mainly smut because in this crazy time life is too short to not enjoy some smut. I do not know where I am going with this story but we dive right in so if smut is not your thing, then do not read.This is AU as fuck. Shepard doesn’t join the Alliance and Thane is darker and deeply lost in his battle sleep.Thane spares Shepard life when he mistakes her as the embodiment of the Goddess Arashu, who is the goddess of Motherhood and protection. When she is actually the embodiment of the God Amonkira, the lord of hunters who will stop at nothing to get her revenge.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Zaeed Massani/Female Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun, not for profit. Bioware owns all people, places and things from Mass Effect.

Thane was seated in a dark booth in the corner of Afterlife.

Places like this were always filled with desperate people.

Those who drink to forget and those who danced to fuck.

Which would she be? He wondered.

Thane had been on Omega for about a month, planning his every move for his next contract. It hadn’t taken long to convince the target out of the comfort and safety of her own territory.

The dossier was filled with photos of the target but there was very little information about her personally. What he did know about her, was old.

She had not existed until eight years ago.

A woman with red hair had staged a coup on the previous leader of the drug syndicate she now controlled. She had ruthlessly killed all the men in the gang and dumping their bodies in the street as a message.

It was crude but clearly effective. She had not needed to repeat the action.

From what he would find, she had cleared out all other gangs and syndicates within her city and slowly spread out from there.

She now owned the purest and cleanest Red Sand available on the market. It was also the cheapest, undercutting every competitor. She was filling the drug trade with her brand, making many enemies along the way.

Her name was Shepard but her closest friends called her Scarlet.

On the streets of Earth, she was known as the Red Dragon.

Up until this point she had never left the Sol system and it was the only way he agreed to the contract.

On Earth she would have been too heavily guarded. It was her home; she would have had the upper hand. As a Drell he would have drawn too much attention to himself there.

Here on Omega he could easily blend in with the crowds around her. Here, he knew every corner and dark place. All he would need to do was get her alone.

He spotted her the moment she walked into the club. It was hard not to.

She was wearing a bright red dress with matching heels. She stood out like a fire in a dark room.

She wasn’t wearing a shred of armour.

He watched her as she gracefully swayed her way across the dance floor, spinning around couples or happily dancing with those who wanted to.

She cleared the dance floor and was stopped by the big Turian guarding the stairs up to where Aria would be waiting. All powerful visitors to Omega must pay their respects to the Pirate Queen.

Shepard stood almost eye to eye with the Turain in front of her. She was taller than Thane had expected for a human female, even with the heels on.

Thane had placed surveillance all over the club and swiftly turned to a channel that would pick her up.

“No weapons allowed to see Aria.” The Turian said gruffly.

“Oh honey. I am a weapon.” Shepard said sweetly. Even through Thanes translator he could tell she had an accent that elongated certain vowels.

The Turian reached forward to frisk her but she was faster. Within a heartbeat she had two daggers popped into his lower fringe on the under side of the Turians face.

“Don’t move.” She hissed.

She took a deep breath then smiled. “Now these blades are quite special darling. They have these tiny barbs at the very end of the blade that are activated by my proximity. If I let go or get pushed away they will automatically pop your fringe off like opening a tin can. Do you understand sugar?”

The Turain blinked rapidly at her…

“I’m gonna remove these blades from your handsome face now and you are gonna let me go see my dear friend Aria. Alright now?”

“She’ll kill me.” He said quietly.

“I’ll kill you, if you don’t stop wasting my time.” She said barely above a whisper.

“Let her through!” Aria yelled from around the corner.

Shepard slowly pulled the blades out from his face and the Turian stepped back taking a deep breath.

“Not so fast now.” She reached forward and pulled a blade out from under the plate armor near his groin.

“Wouldn’t want to forget that.” She winked and turned from him. As suddenly as the blades appeared they were gone.

She was fast with her hands.

The two blades Thane had seen but not the third. She could have easily lifted the blade with her knee and had she kicked him, the Turian would have bleed to death in minutes.

Thane sighed, he preferred to get up close and personal when he killed his target. He would have to be careful with her.

Thane switched channels again.

“Aria darlin, this club you got here is truly something special.” She said in that strange accent again.

She sat down next to Aria, “The entrance with the flames is very dramatic.”

“Cut the crap Scarlet.” Aria said dryly.

“These floors are disgusting, and it smells like a wet dog in here.” Shepard cut in quickly.

“Oh you know; Alien fluids get everywhere…”

“Gross...that's no excuse. Don’t you have people for that?.” 

“I don’t remember you thinking it was gross the last time I was on Earth...”

Scarlet cut her off again “That was different.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Did you seriously call me all the way out here for a booty call?”

Aria leaned over to Shepard and softly placed her lips against hers “Well… since you’re here.”

Shepard leaned back into the sofa and played with the top of her dress, tracing small circles around her chest. “What do you think of my dress?” 

“I think it makes you look like a whore.” Aria replied.

“Good.” Then Shepard grabbed Aria’s face and kissed her hard.

Once they came up for air, Aria dimmed the lights and signaled for her guards to fall back to the stairs.

Aria moved to sit on the floor between Shepards knees as she ran the palms of her hands slowly up Shepard’s legs then moved to the inside her thighs.

She found what she was looking for and gave a sultry smile before she spoke. “For a Human you are amazing.” She removed her hand from under Shepard’s dress and popped her fingers into her mouth and licked them clean “You become wet so fast.”

Shepard shuddered and took a deep sighing breath.

Aria spread Shepard’s legs open wide and lifted up the hem of her dress then placed her head underneath it.

When Aria’s tongue touched Shepard’s wet centre, her head fell back and she moaned.

Aria dragged Shepard’s lower body closer to the edge of the sofa she was sitting on while she settled in more comfortably on the dirty floor between her legs. 

Shepard continued to moan and shiver as she activated her Omni tool.

Her breathing was becoming elevated and her face and neck were growing flushed in patches.

As Thane watched her, she continued her task on her Omni tool and within a few seconds she had taken down all his surveillance. He switched from channel to channel until he found the last active camera.

It was the one directly above her and she was staring straight into it.

With her task complete she smiled up at him through the camera and began to enjoy herself.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted as she took a shuddering breath.

“Oh…lower.” She moaned.

Her eyes opened slightly and she bit her lower lip and continued to stare up at him.

Thane shifted in his seat. His compression suit suddenly became uncomfortably tight as he watched her. His mind could ignore her but his body could not.

Her moans were inviting and Thane let a low growl escape his lips.

Her flushed skin was contagious as it spread from her cheeks to his frills.

She arched her back off the sofa as she reached behind herself and lowered the zipper of her dress down her back.

Thane leaned further back into the both and undid the latches of his armoured suit.

Shepard let the straps of her dress fall slowly off her shoulders and down her arms until her breasts were revealed.

Thane sighed with relief as he released his hard cock from his suit.

Shepard palmed one of her breasts in her right hand and squeezed hard. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she convulsed for a second before snapping them open to stare back up at him again.

Thane let his body succumb to her as he began to stroke himself under the table.

Shepard’s chest was rising rapidly as she used both hands to cup her breasts. Her eyelids were heavy and she furrowed her brow in concentration again and again. It almost looked like she was in pain as she bit her lip.

Thane growled low in his throat and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed while he used the other to focus on the tip.

Shepard’s body began to slowly twitch and shiver. “Oh God…right there…don’t stop.” She spoke up at him as she moaned.

Her desperate voice set him on fire, would she beg. He loved it when they begged. Maybe he would fuck her before he killed her, just to hear her beg.

She was looking up at him with a frustrated expression. “I’m so close.” She said with a whimper. There was movement under Shepard’s dress as Aria pushed her fingers deep inside her.

Thane picked up speed stroking himself to match Aria’s thrusts.

Shepard took a quick breath as her body arched off the couch. She opened her mouth and screamed silently as every muscle in her body pulled tight like a rubber band about to snap.

He squeezed the base of his cock harder. She was about to cum and he felt compelled to join her. It would likely be the last orgasm of her life, he should enjoy it with her.

With her eyes still gazing up at him she began to convulse. A moan ripped from her throat that sounded so much like a growl, it sent a shiver down his spine.

Her orgasm was building in intensity until her eyes were squeezed shut and she was begging Aria to stop. 

He loved it when they begged.

His muscles tensed as he widened his legs and leaned forward slightly. He came spilling himself on the floor under the table.

With the loud music in the club no one heard the moans from Shepard in Aria’s glass tower or the deep growl from Thane in the dark corner booth.

As Thane regained control of his breathing again he could see that Shepard’s body had released its tight hold on her muscles and her chest was gulping in air hungrily.

A small smile spread across her face as her breathing began to slow. She pulled up her Omni tool and was still gazing up at him when she winked and finally cut the feed to his last camera.


	2. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I missed writing this garbage!! This chapter isn't has smutty as the previous one but we'll get there, don't you worry.

It had nearly been two hours and there was no movement in Aria’s glass tower.

The guards still stood their ground at the base of the stairs and hadn’t even checked on Aria or her guest.

Thane was growing impatient. 

With his cameras down he could only see a side view near the stairs. 

Suddenly, a flash a red cut across the frame and vanished. 

He looked up expecting to see Shepard descending the stairs to the dance floor but she didn’t.

He made his way to one of the second level booths that overlooked the club and climbed over the edge.

Aria and Shepard were no where to be found.

He silently jumped down into the room, it smelt of sex and ozone. 

On the blue prints for the club there was no back way out of this room, but he knew better then that. 

Aria would surly have some kind of emergency exit, however he never had expected her to let Shepard use it. 

Their relationship complicated the situation greatly. He would have to contemplate that later, right now the clock was ticking against him and he needed to make up for lost time. He lifted a few booth seats in the back of the room until he found the hidden exit. 

Going this way would only delay him further but with Aria’s guards still in place he had no choice but to slide down the ladder. 

Shepard had a head start but she would eventually make her way back to her hotel. 

He much preferred completing his contracts out in the open. It was easier to vanish and leave the body behind in an alley somewhere. The hotel had few exists, and thin walls, which was not ideal.

He checked the cameras in her hotel room. They were still active and there was no sign of her yet.

He still had time.

***

She was staying in the pent house of the Terminus Tower; it was the only real hotel on Omega but quality and service came with a price. 

This hotel catered to anyone’s tastes and they would let you do whatever you wanted, as long as you had the money to pay for it. You could spy on guests while they bathed, slept or fucked. There were hidden cameras everywhere, 2 way mirrors and secret doors for people to come and go as they pleased. 

This made his profession very easy when the client wanted the contract completed in private.

When he arrived outside the hotel he checked his feeds again and she was still not in her room.

He was surprised that he had beaten her here.

If he lost her, there was no telling where she could have gone after leaving Aria’s den. He would have to track her down again and lose more time. He prided himself on the efficiency of completing his contracts above schedule. 

Perhaps Aria was helping Shepard? 

Was she having second thoughts?

No matter, if she got in the way, he was instructed to put her back in her place with whatever force necessary.

He checked his feeds again.

Still no sign of her.

Perhaps he had underestimated her. She was clearly far better at hacking then he had realized. What other tricks did she have hidden up her sleeves… other then her daggers.

He decided to check the surveillance system for the hotel and went back through the footage.

Found her.

She had entered via the main lobby and went straight to the elevator however she was not in her room. He checked the surveillance for each and every floor and found her entering a room just below the penthouse.

She was either extremely paranoid or extremely intelligent. If Thane had been one to curse out loud, he would have. He had spent weeks outfitting the penthouse with surveillance and a hidden exit.

All of his preparation meant nothing if she wasn’t actually staying in that room. 

He was busy pulling up the schematic for the rooms below the penthouse when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

She had existed her room and stepped into the elevator. Wherever she was going he would follow and just maybe this night could be salvaged. 

When she exited on the main floor, he could see she had changed into a long slim fitting red dress that trailed on the floor behind her.

She didn’t leave the hotel but instead she crossed the lobby into the bar and was greeted by a group of Asari.

She was soon surrounded by people, which would not allow for a clean shot if he choose to end things quickly; he would need to get closer.

So far she had evaded him twice.

Ruined his meticulous planning.

This hit required a more personal touch so he decided to change tactics. He was growing annoyed and she would pay for that until she begged him to stop.

He would walk into the bar, order a drink and then make his way over to her. 

Seduce her. Fuck her. Kill her. 

There was no need from him to change out of his armored suit, everyone wore armour on Omega, she was the one out of place.

Once he was at the bar he openly watched her.

He noticed she had a way of drawing people to her, it was in her inviting smile and how it spread from her lips to her eyes. One wrong word or movement however and those eyes became sharp as daggers. 

She was devastatingly beautiful and she knew it. Woman like her were dangerous, not as dangerous as him but they knew what the wanted and knew how to get it.

He smiled to himself, they had something in common.

He watched as she scanned the room and when he caught her eye, she held his gaze with unwavering ferocity. Her eyes bore into him for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever then her concentration suddenly shifted to someone approaching her from the left. 

Her eyes…they reminded him of someone... 

An Asari on Shepard’s left came forward and whispered something in her ear. Shepard smiled and winked at her as she handed over a little black bag.

Shepard couldn’t sell Red Sand in Aria’s territory but that didn’t mean she couldn’t give it away instead.

Thane moved closer while her attention was on the Asari. 

When Shepard’s gaze returned to him again, she smiled and he held his hand out to her.

She was about to put the bag in his palm when she closed her hand around it and shook her finger at him. “Ah ah ah, you don’t get something for nothing sugar. What do you have to offer me in return?”

Thane smiled at her.

He would play with her like a cat plays with a mouse before eating it.

“Have you ever tasted a Drell?” He asked with a deep rasp to his voice.

The Asari near Shepard giggled.

Shepard’s eyes grew wide along with the smile on her face, “Now, I can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure.”

“Would you like too?” He asked nonchalantly.

Shepard lowered her eyes down his body. “What did you have in mind?” she asked with a coy smile.

“May I?” He motioned to step closer.

She eyed him cautiously then nodded.

He approached her. “Drell produce a chemical in their saliva and when mixed with a Humans can create a hallucinogenic effect. I’ve been told it is most enjoyable.” Drell venom was also used as a sedative, the more one ingested the more pliable and talkative they became but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“Is that so?” She asked quietly. 

He took a step closer, “Indeed.”

She parted her lips slightly, “Just saliva?”

He slowly brought his face down to hers, “Among other fluids.”

She raised her eye brows to look at him as he moved his hand to her chin and lightly tilted her head back. 

She took a quick breath in as he pressed his lips against hers.

He ran his tongue softly against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. 

She was easier then he had expected. 

She was also more aggressive. 

Humans had coarser tongues then Drell and her forcefulness created an oddly pleasant sensation against his. 

He grabbed the back of her neck while she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. She pressed her breasts up against him while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pushed his palm into her back. 

It would be so easy to take her life right here but they were drawing a crowd. He would need her to invite him up to her room.

When he released her mouth, she was unsteady and breathing heavily.

Even though she was tall for a human female he still stood above her and when he looked down at her, she skin was flushed and her eyes were closed.

He let a low growl leave his throat and she snapped her eyes open.

He slowly let go of her waist and stepped back while he gracefully bowed to her.

She tried to take a step but stumbled on the train of her dress and as she tipped, he caught her in his arms and helped her stand.

“Oops.” She said with a light laugh “you weren’t kidding were you?.” She licked her lips and shock her head trying to clear it, then she laughed again.

He righted her again but this time did not release her waist. 

He slowly reached towards her and grabbed a small black bag from down the front of her dress. 

It startled her at first, then she rolled her eyes, dropping her smile instantly, “Right. Of course.” She said in a tiny voice.

He furrowed his brow, her bubbly voice had vanished, replaced with one much darker. 

“Why Red Sand?” He asked quietly.

“Excuse me?” She snapped.

“Forgive me for saying so but you’re beautiful. You could do anything. Why this?” He shook the bag at her.

She looked away from him for a second then back again, “I suppose… it’s all I know how to do.”

Interesting. Something else they had in common.

He slowly put the bag back down the front of her dress but he didn’t remove his hand.

He instead used the back of his fingers to lightly caress the inside curve of her breast. 

She didn’t pull away but took a shuddering breath in and held it. 

He continued moving his finger tips around her breast until he reached the top of the dress. 

He looked at her for permission and when she made no move to stop him he pushed his fingers under the edge of the fabric.

She was staring at him with her lips slightly parted and a glazed look in her eyes.

As he moved closer he put his mouth next to her ear, “Breath.” He whispered.

She inhaled a deep breath as he palmed her warm breast in his hand.

He let a rumble ripple from his chest as he took her mouth again. 

She much easier then he had expected and he was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Amanda, I miss you my friend. When this pandemic is over, we shall hug again.


	3. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I needed to cut it off before the good shit starts.

It had been a long time since Thane had engaged sexually with a female or more accurately, had a desired to.

Sex was not something he thought of often, unless confronted with it directly like he had been in the booth at Afterlife.

He was aware his body had urges but would normally take a back seat and let it do whatever it needed to satisfy itself. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Seducing Shepard was not required to complete his contract and yet, here he was with his tongue in her mouth and moreover, he was enjoying it.

Somehow, Shepard’s moans in Afterlife had seeped into his mind and he wanted more…much more.

He wanted her to become nothing but a squirming, mewing mess of a woman before he ended her life.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips down to the pulse point of her throat and nibbled at the soft skin with the tips of his fangs.

She gasped as a shiver ran through her body.

He moved his eyes about the room and could see they had attracted quite a crowd. Shepard was a sight to see within itself, the infamous Red Dragon was here in the flesh and even more, she was in the arms of a male from a secretive and rare species.

He needed to move this into a more private setting or they would be all over the extranet by morning.

The venom she had ingested from his saliva would make her easier to manipulate, all he would need to do was push her in the right direction.

“Do you have a room?” he asked with his lips pressed up against her ear.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly.

He tongued her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it while he growled deep from his chest.

“Is that a good…sound?” she asked with a smile.

“mmm…indeed.” He whispered against her skin.

“I must admit; you have me at a disadvantage,” She said quietly.

She had no idea just how much of a disadvantage she was really in; but he would play along. “How so?”

“I don’t know anything about your …race.”

“Ah…I can assure you we are both sexually compatible. Let me show you.” He took her hand in his and led her away from the group around them.

Once in the elevator with the doors closed he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the wall. She used him as leverage and quickly wrapped her legs around him.

He lowered the straps of her dress down her shoulders to get to her breasts. He hungrily took one of her nipples in his mouth and pulled on it with his teeth.

She cried out in pain which quickly changed into a moan as he soothed her with his tongue. 

She placed both her hands on the side of his face and pressed the heels of her palms into the soft velvet flesh of his frill.

He growled as he released her nipple then softly grabbed her hand and pulled her fingertips through the folds of his frill. She was a fast learner and she quickly filled his frills with her fingertips.

He couldn’t hold back the deep rumble of pleasure that came from his chest as she continued.

His lips found hers as the *ding* of the elevator sounded and the doors opened to her floor.

A small group of Asari were standing and waiting for the elevator.

They giggled at the sight of the two of them wrapped around each other. Thane pulled away from the wall as Shepard dropped her legs from his waist and straightened the front of her dress. She grabbed his hand and turned to the group who were separating to let them pass. One brave Asari put her hand out to drag her fingers across Thanes chest as he walked by.

Drell were so rare that even though Asari lived for almost a thousand years they may live their entire lives without ever seeing one. Asari were also an openly sexual race which meant they had a craving for new sexual experiences, for that reason, Asari often sot him out. He had used many of them for his body's needs on several occasions but now was not one of them.

He chucked as the others grew bold and followed the example of the first.

“Why have only one female, when you can have many?” The Asari said seductively.

Shepard turned and in a flash of red she had her lips and tongue pressed up into the frill on the side of his face. She stroked at the soft flesh with her abrasive tongue, each lick made his dick throb painfully against the inside of his armored pants.

He grabbed her with a growl and turned away from the group.

Shepard laughed and looked back at the disappointed Asari, “Finders keeper’s” she said with a smile.

She turned back to him as they walked around the corner, “I bet you're quite the lady killer.”

He stopped walking and looked at her.

She mistook his silence for confusion. 

"Oh...um it means...you get all the ladies." She added with a wink.

“I only want one,” he said far too quickly to cover for his mistaken silence. He pushed her up against the wall and had his tongue in her mouth in less than a second.

She yelped in surprise but quickly melted against him. She moved her hands to the back of his head and began playing with the ridges she found there.

He growled in pleasure and pressed his pelvis against hers.

She let go of his lips and gasped.

Thane spoke softly, “Did I mention, Drell males are multi-orgasmic similarly to Human females.”

Her eyes grew wide as she smiled, she grabbed his hand and quickly led him the rest of the way to her room. When she opened the door she was greeted by two guards.

“Gentlemen,” she nodded to them both. They looked at her, then at Thane, then back at each other.

“We do not wish to be disturbed. Make sure of that” She kept hold of Thanes hand and walked right past them into one of the open bedrooms.

“Yes, mam.” They both said quickly.

Thane took note of the two men, he would need to plan his departure accordingly. He could either sneak out unnoticed or leave a body count. They however were not a part of his contract, they were merely the hired help. Ideally, he would prefer they kept their lives but if they got in his way, he would have no choice.

Strange, that they were up here by themselves when she had been downstairs alone. If they were not meant to protect her then what could they be guarding up here? Red Sand perhaps. 

Shepard closed the door and he quickly grabbed her wrists and shoved her face first into the wall then he bit down into the soft skin of her neck. She cried out and tried to push him off as he held her place with his fangs.

He hesitated for a brief moment as a wave of awareness washed over him. A long lost version of himself would have believed this was wrong. She had been a willing playmate; she would have freely given herself to him without the use of his venom.

This WAS wrong.

He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and pushed his fangs deeper into Shepard’s flesh.

Her cry slowly faded into a weak moan as her body began to relax against him. The venom that coursed through her blood stream was seeping into her nervous system overriding all rationale thought.

He released her neck “I am going to kill you; it is nothing personal, just business. However, I want to enjoy some time with you first. The more you please me, the longer that time will be.” He growled into her ear.

She pulled the remaining bits of strength left in her limbs and tried to push him off one last time.

It was like a child fighting against a seasoned soldier. 

He had suspected that her will would be stronger than most but she would only be able to resist him for so long. The chemical reaction of his venom in her body would grow stronger, and then there would be no denying him anything, she just needed the right motivation.

“The more you please me, the quicker your death will be. If you displease me, I will make you suffer. Do you understand?”

“…yes…” She whispered.

“Yes, Sere.” Repeat it, he demanded.

“…yes… Sere.”

“You will not resist me.”

“…no…”

“No, what?” He growled.

“No, Sere.”

“You will not harm me.”

“No, Sere.”

“I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“Yes, Sere.”

“Say thank you.”

“Thank you…Sere.”

“Good.” He said with a purr.

Women like her were dangerous, but not as dangerous as him.


	4. Medi-Gel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit Non-Con...kinda. You have been warned.

He released her wrists and flipped her around to face him, he placed his hands on straps of her dress and slowly moved them down her shoulders. He let them fall and he slowly ran his fingers down her chest till they came to the tips of her hardening nipples. He lightly circled his nails around their darker surface as tiny little bumps rose up all over her skin.

He placed his hands on the fabric covering her waist and slowly pushed it down over her hips till it fell in a heap on the floor. 

She wasn’t wearing panties…of course she wasn’t.

At her waist she had a small utility belt which held her samples of red sand. He took it off and also let it fall to the floor. The skin under the belt was irritated and there were red lines from where the belt had dug into her.

He gently ran his hands over the area and she sighed in relief.

He moved his hands down to her hips then lower to her thighs. He hooked one hand under her knee lifting her leg and forcing her to put all her weight on the other.

He slowly dragged his other hand up the inside of her thigh till it met the soft warm flesh between her legs. He pushed his trigger finger into her wet folds and she gasped letting her head fall back to rest against the wall. 

He smiled and watched her as he pushed his finger deeper. Her eyes widened as she moaned, he quickly removed his finger then replaced it with his joined middle and ring finger.

He moved his thumb to circle around the little bundle of nerves at her clit, then he pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in again.

She groaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head then closed.

He shook her leg, “Look at me!”

She did as she was told.

“I want you to keep her eyes on me as I make you cum.”

“…yes…Sere” She said through quick breaths.

He increased the speed of his fingers and brought his mouth down to one of her nipples. He latched on and bit down releasing more of his venom into her bloodstream.

She cried out, “Oh Fuck…”

He felt her core tighten around his fingers, he loved how Human females could do that. The males of her species did not appreciate how amazing it truly was and thus it was completely wasted on them.

With every squeeze, his dick throbbed and all he wanted to do was to bury himself deep inside of her.

Her skin was flushed and her breathing was becoming uneven, she was already growing close. She was faster than he thought she would be and he needed to catch up.

“Do you want me inside of you?” He growled.

“…yes…Sere,” she said between gasps.

“Beg me!” He demanded.

“…oh…please…Sere…please.”

He groaned and pulled his fingers out of her and undid the latches of his armored pants releasing his swollen cock. He grabbed her other leg and slid her up the wall till she was wrapped around his waist.

He angled his hips and pressed the tip to the entrance of her wet core.

“Say it again,” He said through clenched teeth.

“…please...”

“Please what?” He almost yelled.

“Please Sere...”

He growled deep in his chest then thrusted himself inside of her. 

He would not let her body adjust to his size. 

He was too impatient for that.

He set a brutal pace, pulling out of her and slamming his full length back in, over and over again.

The moans that left her lips were a perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it to the frill on the side of his face, she took the cue and brought her lips down to suck and lick on the velvet flesh.

He wasn’t going to last long but he wasn’t meant to.

This was too hard and too fast but it would take the edge off, then he would take his time with her.

He moved his thumb to her clit and her core responded immediately by giving his cock a tight squeeze.

He growled while she moaned and now it was a race to the finish line but who would get there first?

Her breathing was growing uneven and the mussels in her legs were starting to quiver.

He stopped playing with her clit, “You cannot cum until I tell you to.” He growled at her.

“Please…Sere.” She whimpered.

“…No…” He was so close now, just a little more.

“Please Sere,” She moaned.

“…beg…” He whispered.

“Please let me cum all over your cock.” She groaned.

He moved his thumb back to her clit.

“Oh fuck…please.” She begged.

He could feel her body start to tighten up around him, it was glorious.

“Cum for me Shepard.”

She squeezed his waist with her thighs and her back arched away from the wall as her core clamped down around his cock. Her entire body tightened around him, holding him captive in her embrace like the crushing sea, deadly but beautiful.

The waves of her orgasm washed over her taking more and more of her strength away with every pass until there was nothing left and she slumped against him. 

He moved his hands to her hips and pressed his fingers into her flesh with a grip that would leave bruises by morning.

When he looked at her face and it was clear she was enjoying the pain so he pushed himself into her harder and faster…he was so close now.

She ran her finger tips along the edges of his frill and brought her face down to his and whispered, “Cum inside of me Sere…please.”

It sent him over the edge.

He thrust himself into her, one last time and came deep inside of her as he pressed his nails into her skin at her hips and bit down on the soft flesh of her wrist.

She cried out as his teeth hit bone and a rumple of pleasure vibrated from his chest.

He held her in place against the wall as last waves of his own orgasm washed over him.

He released his teeth from her wrist, unwrapped her legs from around his waist and abruptly pulled out and away from her.

Her legs bucked and gave out from the sudden weight of her body.

She almost crumpled to the floor when Thane caught her.

He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

He grabbed his coat and pulled out a small vial of medi-gel from one of the many hidden pockets. He neatly folded it up and placed it on a nearby chair before returning to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her body. She was bloody and bruised and if he wanted more from her physically, he would need to take care of her. After all, Humans were far more fragile than they liked to admit. 

He opened the vial and began to apply it to the many wounds and puncture marks he had made on her body.

“…thank you… Sere” she said in a small voice.

“I did not mean to be so…rough…with you.” He replied.

“Did I displease you Sere?”

“No…I got carried away. You must forgive me.”

“Then I forgive you Sere.” She said in her sweet voice.

“Thank you.”

When he had made his way to the puncture marks on her wrist he noticed that they were not bleeding. He picked up her hand to inspect it further, he could see no scabs, only the holes his teeth had made. Through the holes he could see a reflective surface that caught the light in the room. He thought he had hit bone when he bit her but he actually hit metal.

Her hand and wrist were not real.

“The bio-weave on your wrist is seam-less. I must admit I did not notice it.”

“Both wrists Sere” she said showing him the other.

“May I ask how you lost them?”

“They were cut off as punishment when I was young, Sere.”

“I see. Punishment for what?”

“For wanting to keep my…”

When she did not continue speaking he looked at her. She was staring at him and just blinking.

It would seem he had found a topic her subconscious did not want to discuss with him but there were ways around that.

“Who cut them off?” he asked.

“Marco Asante, Sere” She quickly answered.

Mr. Asante had been the previous leader of the drug syndicate she had taken over. He had been one of the many bodies she had thrown and left in the street.

Interesting.

There was clearly more to this story and he would get it out of her before their time together was over. She just needed some positive reinforcement.

He put some medi-gel on his trigger finger and said “Spread your legs for me.”

She did as she was told.

He had been rough with her, time to make it better. He pressed his finger into her folds, she hissed in pain and flinched but the second the medi-gel made contact with her broken skin a wave of relief washed over her.

“Oh thank god” she whispered to herself as she melted into the comforter on the bed.

“You are welcome.” Thane answered with a smug smile.

He let the medi-gel sit and repair the damage he had done and focused on her clit but instead of using his fingers he pulled some biotic energy from his amp and pushed it into his hand.

He let it radiate out till a blue glow filled the room.

It surprised her as he pressed it to her clit and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Holy…fuck.” She moaned out.

She wouldn’t last long against his biotics, no one ever did.

He leaned over her and brought his mouth down to hers, she opened to him immediately. She was trying to be forceful and take control of the kiss but he wouldn't allow it. He teased her by pulling his hand away from her clit every time she did something he didn't like.

He was the one in control.

He kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of her tongue against his. He played with her lips, nibbling and biting them, they were so soft and different in comparison to his own. 

When she finally allowed him full control he gave her more of his biotic power in return.

She completely unraveled and came without warning.

She screamed a silent scream as she grabbed onto his arm pressing her fingernails into his scales.

She wiggled and writhed next to him until she took a ragged breath “Stop...stop...I...can’t.”

“Stop what?” He asked next to her ear as he continued anyway.

“Stop Sere!” She yelled.

He did not remove his hand but instead let his biotics fade away.

She was trembling and gasping for breath as she pressed her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her until her breathing slowly returned to normal.


	5. Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* I was kinda drunk when I wrote this chapter and I swear I do not know how or where I come up with this shit but this chapter is kinda gross, its got some dick choking in it. If you are not into that shit, skip to chapter 6, where we dive head first into something closely resembling a plot...maybe.

Up until this point Thane had still been completely dressed, while Shepard was completely naked.

He sat up and was about to remove his vest but thought better of it. He turned to Shepard who was comfortably lying on the bed next to him  
He moved away to the edge of the bed and stood up.

“I feel I must warn you.” He said slowly.

She turned to him, lifted her head and rested it on her hand.

“Drell males are very different from Human males. My species are not mammals.” He said very quickly.

She furrowed her brow at him in confusion.

He continued, “This means we do not have pectoral muscles.”

“I do not understand Sere.” She said calmly.

“Female Drell do not have breasts or nipples.” He added.

She sat up, folding her legs under neither her.

“…do you not like them? Do they displease you, Sere?” She said with a slight quiver in her voice.

“No.” He grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her to him till she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He knelt down in front of her, “I quite enjoy them.” He leaned forward and kissed the center of her chest then he cupped her breasts with his hands and squeezed.

She moaned as he dragged his tongue over to the nipple he had bitten and sucked it into his mouth. A shiver ran through her body as she arched her back and pressed herself further into his touch.

He pulled away slightly and looked up at her, “I am physically different from the men you are used to and I do not want to…frighten you.”

“Do you mean more than you already have?” She asked with a serious look on her face.

He looked back at her sternly.

“…Sere.” She tacked on quickly.

“That’s correct.” He replied, she was right after all.

He unzipped his vest then straightened his back and leaned away from her to throw it in the same corner as his jacket.

She stared at him for a moment and then let her eyes travel down his chest. Suddenly, she reached out and touched him, she found a black stripe and traced it to where it joined with the top of his pelvic frill. She let the tips of her fingers caress the top ridge.

A small rumble left his chest as she used both her hands to undo the top latches of his armored pants. She got about half way down when he put his hands on hers and stopped her.

She looked at him but he kept his eyes down “My…anatomy is also different from what you are used to.”

When he only got silence in response he lifted his eyes to hers and saw she was staring at him with an odd look in her face, then she burst out laughing. She fell back on the bed and started rolling from side to side while still laughing. 

“Why does the air taste sparky?” She laughed out.

He sighed, “You are high on my venom.”

She giggled.

“It is Sere!” he slapped her ass to get her attention.

“Ouchy…okay…sorry, Sere.” She said with a pout.

“Sit up!” He growled.

She shot up, “Yes, Sere.”

He sighed again, “I underestimated how the stronger venom in my cum would affect you.”

She became still, “…stronger…Sere?”

“Yes, the concentration is stronger then what is in my saliva.”

A small smile spread across her face as she reached for his pants. She was fast and had unhooked the last two latches before he could stop her.

She had her hands on either side of his pants, when she suddenly grew still.

He had tried to warn her.

Drell penises still functioned exactly the same as Humans but they looked vastly different. The ribbing on the frill of his face continued at his pelvic bone and moved down to cover his penis. The tip was similar to an Orchid flower with delicate ridges that looked like pedals.

“Oh my God…” She said.

He was about to speak but she cut him off.

“…you’re beautiful Sere.” She reached out and pressed her fingertips into the frill at his pelvis and slowly dragged them down to the base of his cock. She swallowed as she wrapped her fingers around him and gently pulled her hand down his growing length till she got to the tip.

The noise that came from his chest was more like what rocks in a blender would sound like and less like a growl.

She caressed the edges lightly and looked up at him.

“Can I use my tongue to touch you Sere?” She asked quietly.

He nodded, not knowing what else to do. He had been with many women but he had only let one touch him like that. Why was he letting Shepard?

She guided him to stand as she helped him out of his boots and then pushed his pants down his hips and then off his legs.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him as she gently grabbed his cock and brought her mouth to the tip. She licked her lips then opened them and dragged her tongue along one of the pedal edges. She then flattened her tongue and licked the entire side of the tip, hitting every ridge and edge, softly and slowly.

He almost doubled over and came right then and there. The feel of her tongue was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Humans had the ability to control the size and shape of their tongue unlike other species.

He had felt it many times in his mouth but never on his cock, he had not trusted a Human female enough to allow such contact.

She moved her mouth to the frill on his pelvis and dragged her tongue through the ridges till she reached the base of his cock. Then she dragged her tongue up his full length and when she got to the tip, she popped him in her mouth.

She played with the edges in her mouth moving her lips and tongue, kissing and licking very ridge.

She slowly drew him into her mouth deeper and deeper till he hit the back of her throat.

She put her hands on his thighs and pushed him back to lean against the wall and then moved to sit on the floor at his feet, all without pulling him out of her mouth.

The change in position allowed her to take him deeper into her throat. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before and he let his head fall back on the wall and closed his eyes.

Soon her lips were pressed to the frill at the base of his cock and he couldn’t hold back the deep groan that left his lips.

She pulled him halfway out of her mouth and took him down her throat again. She did this over and over, increasing in speed and pressure, until he was about to explode.

He hadn’t even realized he had moved his hands to the back of her head until his fingers were tangled in her hair.

He couldn’t cum with his cock down her throat or it would certainly choke her as it swelled and he didn’t want to end her life like that. Any woman deserved more respect than that.

He would have to time it just right but he didn’t know if he could.

He was getting closer and closer with every stroke of her lips and every pass of her tongue and then she began to hum.

His eyes snapped open and widened in shock as he felt the vibrations from her throat spread into his cock and travel up to his chest.

There was no way she could have known that female Drell did this. There was no way for her to understand the deeper meaning it carried.

Then he was humming with her, he couldn’t stop himself.

He changed the notes and she did the un-thinkable and followed his pattern while still stroking his cock with her mouth.

He had completely lost himself in their song and when she pressed her thumbs into the frills at his pelvis he had forgotten to time out his release.

He instead grabbed her head and forced his full length down her throat till her lips were pressed into the frill at the base of his cock.

His orgasm hit him so hard his vision blurred and his finger grew numb as he came down her throat.

He didn’t know how long he had stood there holding her head like that until he felt her body go limp.

He released her head and she fell to the floor choking for air. Her face was streaked with tears and her lips had already started turning blue.

He should have left her there.

But he didn’t.

He should have let her die there.

But he didn’t.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn't.

In a heartbeat he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

With her head over the sink he stood behind her and squeezed her abdomen to force the foreign matter out of her lungs.

She convulsed as his cum spilled out of her mouth and down her neck.

She coughed and gasped before taking a long ragged breath in, then she vomited the cum she had tried to swallow into the sink.

He turned the water on and held her hair away from her face as he patted her back.

What was he doing? Taking care of her like this? He was meant to kill her!

He shoved that angry voice away to the back of his mind.

When it appeared she was finished he sat her down on the toilet seat and grabbed an empty glass that was on the counter and filled it with cold water.

“Drink this.”

“…yes… Sere.” She whispered while taking the glass.

“Please do not call me that anymore. My name is Thane.”

“…Thane.” She replied.

He turned away from her and moved to the bath to turn on the hot water.

She would go into shock soon and sure enough when he turned back to her she was already beginning to shake.

He took the glass from her and placed it back on the counter.

He helped her stand and when her legs wobbled underneath her, he swung her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the tub.

He gently placed her in the rising warm water and knelt on the floor beside her.

He looked at the swirly water, it reminded him of something, he had done this before, but with another.

He closed his eyes and whispered, “Amonkira give me strength” as the woman he was supposed to kill trembled in the bathtub before him.


	6. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic violence.

Everything was a daze.

Shepard had lost track of time and space. Her body and mind responding to her captor on its own accord out of some deep forgotten survivor instinct.

She had been drugged, validated and raped.

It was like a dream where you maybe would have enjoyed such things because you knew it wasn’t real. You knew you would wake up in the morning and think “well, that was a crazy sex dream.”

However, this was real.

This ‘would be’ assassin would have his way with her then kill her, which felt like an insult and way worse than actual death itself.

She was in the bathtub, which was filling up with warm water and she could think clearly, the haze was lifting either due to her vomiting or due to the shock of almost being suffocated to death.

The Drell had moved away from her to grab some soap and she took the opportunity to check if she could activate her blades hidden in her wrists. They were her only weapon and she was fairly certain he didn’t know they existed. It had not been common knowledge; they had been implanted when her prosthetics were attached. After all, what was the point of having fake forearms and hands, if you didn’t put weapons in them?

She knew she would need to work fast before he tried to drug her with his venom again. If she could play along, pretending to be under his influence, then hopefully she could lift more of this fog on her mind and fight her way out of this room.

*****************************************************************************  
Thane had never walked away from a contract and if he didn’t kill her, someone else would.

They would do to her, far worse than what he had already done.

They would make her suffer, while he would make it quick and painless.

He owed her that much, he had already tortured her enough.

When the tub was full, he turned the tap off and grabbed a washcloth from the rack nearby.

There were little bottles of Human soap on the counter, he grabbed one at random and returned to her.

He squeezed a good amount on the wash cloth and proceeded to bath her.

He started with her hand and worked his way up her arm and to her shoulder.

“May I ask you a question…Thane?” She said in a raspy voice.

“Of course.” He replied.

“If you are meant to kill me, why didn’t you just let me die?"

“I do not know.”

Silence hung between them.

“You are a strange assassin.” She finally said.

“Indeed.” He replied quietly.

He slowly washed her as the shivering of her body subsided.

“Join me, Thane?” She said quietly.

“Drell do not normally enjoy water.”

She slowly stood letting the water flow off her body, she leaned against the shower wall and walked to the drain of the tub and pulled the pug. As the water was emptying out, she turned on the shower to a warm tempter. Then she turned back to him and held out her hand and repeated her request.

“Join me, Thane?”

He stepped over the edge of the tub and into the warm water that was draining away.

He took her hand and walked into her embrace under the warm running water.

She slowly turned them until he was directly under the spray from the shower, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“Yes, much.” She replied with a smile.

She had her hands on his abdomen caressing his scales with her finger tips.

When she suddenly tensed, he wasn’t fast enough to prevent the knife tip from piercing his pelvic frill.

“Fuck.” He growled.

She dove out of the tub head first and rolled to her feet on the bathroom floor and was almost out the bathroom door when he caught her foot with his own and she slipped and fell face first into the hardwood. She kicked him in his groin, her toes pressing into his bleeding frill. Yes, such attacks aimed in that direction hurt but he was trained to fight through it. His lack of a response made the blood drain from her face. He grabbed her foot and twisted it, she tried to roll into the twist exposing her back to him which he stepped on with all his force, pushing the air from her lungs.

She was a fighter though and stronger then he had thought. She pushed herself up enough to roll out from under his foot but he still had her ankle in his hand and swiftly broke it.

She screamed and plunged two daggers into the calf of his leg he had used to pin her down.

He dropped her foot and she tried to stand but could only stumble and hop to the door. He caught her again but she was smart and twisted to face him.

She was holding two daggers in her hands which were covered in his blood. Where had she gotten them, then realization hit him. They were implants, her wrists and arm concealed them from regular view. That’s why she had been reluctant to talk about them. You subconscious trying to protect her from herself and keep her secret.

He was a fool to try and have his way with her, he should have killed her and been done with it when he had the chance. Now, he would need to do this sloppy, she would suffer and it would be his own fault. He would also need to heal before his next contract, wasting precious time.

As she moved to the door she was off balance but she was armed, he would need to get behind her to pin her arms. He kicked at her broken ankle, and she screamed again while he grabbed her wrists. His hands were big enough to hold both her wrists within his grasp. He used his other hand and punched her in the side, she doubled over banging into the closed door.

She started screaming for help in earnest then.

He grabbed her around the waist with his free hand and bit down hard into her neck.

“NOOO!!” She screamed as her legs began to buckle beneath her.

He dug his nails into her skin at the waist while he dragged her to the bed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and her guards rushed in.

He dropped Shepard and she hit the floor with a thud.

He was swarmed as she crawled away.

************************************************************************************

His venom was beginning to blur her vision; she needed to focus. She stood and hobbled over to the couch and grabbed a small throw blanket to wrap herself in, then she made her way down the hall as fast as she could. She opened the door and was met by her most trusted guard, he was up and pacing the bedroom. His eyes widened as he looked at her but there was no time to explain.

“Get her out of here now, take her to the ship and if you don’t hear from me, return to Earth no matter what happens.” She commanded.

“Aren’t you comin?” He asked in his deep voice.

“No, I’ll only slow you down. Now go.” She turned and hobbled out of the door.

It was a mistake bringing her here. She thought to herself.

She could hear the sounds of fighting coming from the bedroom the assassin was in. She made it to the coffee table and grabbed one of the pistols that lay there. She knelt on the couch and took up a position where she could hold her ground without falling over. She used the back of the couch to hold her arms in place, she wouldn’t let the dizziness take hold of her. She wouldn’t let him get the better of her again.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped.

“Hurry up.” She said under her breath.

When the assassin emerged he was fully dressed and she opened fire on the door way.

He dove out of the way.

Fuck, he’s fast!

He rolled behind the bar and out of view.

The door to the other bedroom she had ventured into had finally opened. She kept her eyes on the bar however, “Hurry, I’ll cover you.” She yelled.

“Mom!”

Shepard risked a glance.

The guard was holding the barrel of his gun to her daughter’s head.

“It ain't nothing personal, he gave me no choice. Just put your gun down, let the assassin do what he needs to do and I promise not to hand her over to him.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Shepard screamed.

“He’s taking back what’s his… I’m sorry.”

“MOM, what’s happening!!”

“Shhhh Autumn, everything is going to be okay baby.” Shepard twisted at the waist losing sight of the bar and pointed her gun at the guard holding her daughter.

“Put down the gun or I shoot her” he said.

“Put down the gun or I’ll shoot you” Shepard screamed back.

Autumn had tears running down his face.

There is no way she could make a headshot with the room spinning the way it was.

How had this happened?

Fuck!

She sighed and lowered the gun, she was about to throw it to the floor when a blue glow started to form in Autumn's hands.

The bodyguard yelled at Autumn to stop, then as the blue light grew, he screamed and released her.

The moment Autumn was within her reach; Shepard blew 50 holes in the guard’s body. She would contemplate his betrayal later, if there was a later.

Shepard grabbed Autumn into her arms and stood from the couch. Her only concern being her daughter’s life now, she had momentarily forgotten her broken ankle.

She stood and practically collapsed into her nine year olds arms.

“Mom! What’s wrong.?!?!”

Shepard regained her footing “Baby, listen to me, I love you and I need you to run and hide.”

**************************************************************************************************

Thane had frozen in place behind Shepard. He had used the diversion to make his way closer.

But her words “…run and hide.”

The child looked around Shepard and saw him, her eyes filled with terror as she began to cry.

Shepard turned and threw the child behind her and pushed her away “...run!” She screamed.

Shepard threw her daggers from her wrists and blocked his view of the child…her child. That bit of valuable information had not been included in her dossier when he had accepted the contract.

She moved around the couch and screamed again “RUN!”

There was that word again.

Run.

It echoed in his mind.

Run.

It was pulling at a memory long buried.

Run.

It filled him with a sense of dread.

RUN.

He had tried to forget this feeling.

“RUN AND HIDE!!” She screamed again.

It made him feel sick.

“Goddess Arashu, do not make me remember.” He whispered.

Shepard was suddenly moving towards him with her daggers out.

Deflecting her attack was easily, pulling his own dagger and plunging it deep into her side, was even easier. It required no thought. Defending himself was effortless.

But she was a powerful protector and had brought her hands down on to his shoulders. Pushing her daggers deep into his flesh cutting through muscle and tendons like butter.

The pain was excruciating, but was it due to his physical wounds or his mental ones?

He retracted his dagger from her body and she crumpled to the floor, broken, bloody and bruised.

As he stared down at her, she somehow looked different.

Had Shepard always been a Drell female?

The room was different too. 

Suddenly, the child was there kneeling over their mother, crying.

Hadn’t she told the child to run, if the child didn’t hide like it was told to, then surely it would die too.

It turned to him, eyes filled with tears and screamed “WHY FATHER?!?!”

The ‘battle sleep’ that had hardened around him suddenly shattered into a thousand pieces as he fell to his knees.

“…Irikah…Kolyat.” He sobbed.

What had he done?

What had he become?

Was he no better than those who had come after his family?

How had he turned into the very evil he was trying to rid the universe of?

How?


End file.
